


Catching Up

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: Twenty-One [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Isaac's Poor Heart, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Stiles The Pack Mom, Stiles The Very Enthusiastic Scisaac Shipper, They Are All What They Are In The Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: Soulmate AU where you wake up in your Soulmates body when you turn 21 and they wake up in yours.Scott had always been certain Allison would be his soulmate, but when he wakes up in Isaac's body instead, he finds he has a lot of catching up to do.





	1. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched s2-4 of Teen Wolf and fell in love with Scisaac all over again so here we are!
> 
> So here's what you need to know,
> 
> 1) They're all exactly what they are in the show, and some of the same events from the show happened, but a little differently. And ages are different too. 
> 
> 2) Some people choose to date around before they turn 21 and some people don't. 
> 
> 3) Soulmates weren't always around.

Isaac couldn't help but smile as Scott told him about helping a cat give birth at the clinic they worked at. His eyes were bright and he talked so animatedly.

It was  _captivating_. 

Of course, Stiles, was the one to ruin the moment. 

He came up behind Scott, clapped his hand on his shoulders and said, "Tomorrow's the big day!" 

Scott stopped talking, and looked over at Stiles as he moved to sit where his food was already waiting for him. 

"Yeah," Scott said unenthusiastically **.**

"Aren't you excited?" Stiles asked. "Scott, you're going to wake up in your soulmate's body tomorrow!  _And_  you'll be able to legally drink!"

Werewolves couldn't get drunk, but neither Scott nor Isaac commented on that fact. 

"I know, but...what if it's not  _her_?" Scott questioned worriedly.

Isaac felt his heart sink. Scott still wanted it to be Allison then. Even now.

"Then it won't matter cos you'll still have someone that's perfect for you." Stiles said. 

"But it still hurt  _you_  when Parrish woke up in Lydia's body," Scott pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I've never seen her happier and we're all really good friends now." Stiles said. 

Scott looked dejected, and Isaac didn't like that one bit. "It's  _gotta_  be Allison," Isaac said firmly. "You two were meant to be together."

And it hurt to say it, but the small smile Scott gave in return lessened the ache in his chest. 

"And if you aren't, I've got peanut butter ice cream and Netflix," Stiles added cheerfully. 

Isaac kicked him under the table as Scott's barely-there smile vanished. 

"Ow! Hey,  _one_  of us has to prepare him for the reality it might not be Allison!" Stiles exclaimed, glaring at Isaac. 

"You could be a  _little_  more sensitive about it!" Isaac told him. 

Stiles snorted. "I  _have_ been sensitive about it! But I'm not going to coddle him the day before he finds out for sure. It's not helpful for anyone."

"And when have  _you_  ever been helpful?" Isaac questioned. 

"Are you serious?  _Me_?  _You're_  the one who - "

"Enough!" Scott cut in, sounding exasperated. 

Isaac deflated instantly. 

"Fine, but if your stupid little beta didn't feel the need to jump to your defense all the time, this wouldn't be an issue."

Scott growled at him.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Your little Alpha growl doesn't work on me, Scott, but that's cute that you came to your boyfriend's defense."

"Stiles," Scott warned. 

"Right, sorry." Stiles apologized. "Anyways, I hope you know that if it's not Allison or even Kira - " And Isaac hadn't even known Scott had been considering her too, " - that I fully plan to tell your soulmate _all_ kinds of embarrassing stories."

Scott groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

Isaac didn't pay much attention to the conversation after that, not wanting to think about whose body Scott would wake up in the next day. 

As impossible as it seemed, Isaac had been hoping it would be  _his_  body Scott woke up in since they were sixteen years old and Scott earned his trust simply by just being so...  _him._ And he knew he could've tried to date Scott at any point to at least have  _something_  with him, but between Allison and Kira there didn't seem to be any room for Isaac - at least not _that_ way.

So Isaac made himself indispensable as his beta. Even when Malia, Liam, and Hayden came he made sure to help them whenever Scott couldn't, made sure to take care of them and accept them as pack because that was what Scott would want.

Eventually, he did those things for himself too and they made him happy, but it had been Scott's smile and simple  _''Thank you, Isaac. I don't know what I'd do without you.''_ that had made the temporary claw marks on his chest and all those late nights in the woods truly worth it. 

And Isaac knew that once Scott found his soulmate, he’d have to move out of their shared apartment, give up that domesticity he’d had fun playing at over the years, but he found he wasn't ready.

He probably never would be. 

"Isaac?" 

Isaac was pulled out of his thoughts, and he saw Scott looking at him worriedly. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You smell... _stressed_."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isaac assured him, glad he hadn't said  _sad_  instead. "Just thinking about my soulmate."

Understanding lit Scott's eyes. "Afraid it's gonna be someone who lives in like, Alaska, or something?"

"Or something," Isaac agreed. 

"Is there someone you  _hope_  it'll be?" Stiles questioned, but Isaac knew he knew and was just being petty because of earlier.

 _"Is_  there?" Scott asked. 

Isaac just shrugged. Scott would be able to tell if he was lying and he didn't want to pick at that particular thread of conversation anyway. "I know who I  _don't_  want it to be." 

Scott seemed intrigued. "Who?" 

Isaac nodded to Stiles who just rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, don’t flatter yourself. I'm too good for you anyway."

Isaac snorted, but didn't comment. 

Scott just shook his head before standing up. "I have to go meet Liam and Hayden, but I'll see you guys tonight, right?"

Both Isaac and Stiles made noises of confirmation, and then Scott left them alone to finish their lunch. 

A few minutes after Scott left, Stiles decided to get serious. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you're gonna be _okay_ , right?" 

Isaac paused, his fork raised in midair. 

Stiles and him may have given each other a lot of shit over the years, but they  _were_  actually friends when all was said and done. 

"I don't know," Isaac answered honestly, lowering his fork back to his plate. "But I know I'm going to have to pretend to be for Scott's sake."

"Well I've also got a pint of banana nut ice cream and a bag of gummy bears just in case." Stiles said. 

Isaac smiled at him briefly, then stared down at his food. "Stiles, who else has he considered?"

"Do you really want to know?" Stiles questioned. 

Isaac nodded, even though he _really_ didn't.

"Well besides the obvious, he considered Kira, Malia, Danny, and me." Stiles told him. 

Isaac's heart sunk. "He didn't even  _consider_  me?"

"Don't take it too hard. Scott's kind of oblivious sometimes." Stiles said, obviously trying to make him feel better. "Remember how unsure he was about Kira? How awkward things were for a while there?"

It oddly did make Isaac feel a little better. Scott and Kira had been awkward and unsure of each other's feelings even though everyone else could tell they felt the same way. Maybe he  _was_  just in Scott's blind spot. 

Still, he didn't feel  _much_ better. 

"Can we order dessert?" Isaac asked. 

Stiles smiled and reached over to pat Isaac's shoulder. "Sure, buddy. "

 

* * *

 

Scott couldn't help staring at Allison all throughout his early Birthday dinner. She looked as stunning as ever which made it near impossible to look away.

Sure, they hadn't dated since their sophomore year of high school, but they had hooked up a few times, and they'd all but admitted they still had feelings for each other numerous times since. 

But Allison had always insisted there was no point in being together if they weren't soulmates, saying it would be easier on them both if they kept their distance. And so they only saw each other every once in a while to catch up over lunch or at pack gatherings or when there was a crisis - which thankfully, was rare. 

If tomorrow went as Scott hoped, then all that would change.

Scott felt an elbow dig into his side and his attention snapped to Stiles who was sitting right next to him. "What?"

"Could you at least  _try_  to be subtle?" Stiles asked, sounding annoyed. 

Scott blushed. "I can't help it!"

"Scott, all these people are here for you, but you keep staring off mid conversation and Isaac has to keep answering for you." Stiles said, lowering his voice. 

"He does?" Scott asked, lowering his voice too. 

Stiles looked frustrated. "Yeah. Funny how he's always stepping in for you when you're distracted."

Scott frowned. It wasn't like Stiles to be so hostile on Isaac's behalf. "Yeah, he’s a great friend."

"He is. And a great beta, and just generally a great guy," Stiles said. 

Scott furrowed his brow. "Okay...?" 

 **"** Just wondering if you had realized that," Stiles told him. 

_What?_

"Stiles,  _of course_ I have. He's my best friend next to you," Scott said. "What’s up with you?"

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but then something behind Scott caught his attention and he paused. Scott glanced behind him and saw Isaac staring at Stiles with a pleading look in his eyes. 

"Nothing, I - I... just feel like you don't always appreciate him like you should," Stiles said, drawing Scott's attention back to him. "Excuse me." And then he just got up and left the table. 

Scott's frown deepened. 

_What was that about?_

He didn't have much time to mull it over because about twenty seconds later, Allison came to take Stiles' spot. He beamed at her. 

She smiled at him. "Enjoying your birthday dinner?"

"Yeah. It's always nice getting everyone together like this." Scott said. 

"It is," Allison agreed, fiddling with her jacket pocket. She pulled two small boxes out and offered them to him. "I know presents aren't supposed to be opened until after dessert, but I have to go meet my dad soon."

Scott's heart sunk at the thought of her leaving, but he just smiled and took the presents. One of them was from Mr. Argent and he opened it first. 

It was a set of keys. 

He looked at Allison in confusion. 

"They're keys to the armoury," she explained. "There's enough there for everyone in the pack. He's going to Paris for a while to see if he can find any hunters who share our mindset and he wants to make sure everyone can protect themselves while he's gone."

Scott grinned. "He knows most of us are  _werewolves_ , right?"

"Stiles and Lydia aren't," Allison pointed out. 

"Would you really trust  _Stiles_ with a gun?" Scott asked. 

Allison shook her head vigorously and they both laughed. 

"Anyways," she said once she stopped laughing,"there's plenty of stuff in there that's useful to use against  _other_  werewolves, and that's why he thought you should all have keys." 

"Tell him I said thank you," Scott said, pocketing the keys. 

She nodded, and he opened the present from her. It was a silver arrow head on a thin black cord. 

"It's the first arrow head I made that wasn't defective in some way," She explained. 

And Scott remembered the night she made it. He’d been in the armoury studying across from her until she suddenly jumped up excitedly. 

 _"I did it!"_ She had exclaimed with a laugh, and then she'd proudly shown it off to Scott. He'd been so happy for her, relishing in the scent of her pride and excitement. 

It was also the night they'd had their first slip up after breaking up. Allison had pulled him into a hug and as Scott had pulled away, she'd kissed him. Things quickly progressed from there. 

He slipped the cord over his head and smiled at her. "Thank you," he said, grabbing her hand. 

"You’re welcome," she said softly, smiling back at him.

And then they were just staring at each other, old feelings bubbling to the surface. 

Stiles was the one to snap them out of it. "I leave for two minutes and you steal my chair?" 

Allison let go of Scott as if she'd been burned and got up. "Sorry. I just came to give Scott his gifts before I took my dad to the airport," she explained, slowly backing away from the table, "Uh, I'll see you later, Scott. Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks," Scott said, a smile still on his face. He watched her as she made her way out.  
  
Stiles took his seat. He smelled frustrated. Scott's smile fell. Something was definitely up with him. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Scott asked, tilting his head and focusing his hearing. 

"I'm fine," Stiles told himand Scott heard it for the lie it was - Stiles' heartbeat giving it away. But he didn't understand _why_ Stiles would lie to him.  
  
"Scott."  
  
Scott turned at the sound of his name.  
  
Isaac nodded to the end of the table where Scott saw Lydia was standing with a large cake while Parrish lit the candles. After a moment, Lydia started walking over to him with the cake and everyone else started singing him happy birthday. He grinned at all of them.  
  
He could figure out what was going on with Stiles later.  
  
He blew out his candles, wishing with all his heart that he would wake up in Allison's body the next day.  
  
Lydia volunteered to cut the cake and Parrish took it upon himself to delegate a slice to everyone.   
  
Scott was almost through with his cake when Isaac nudged him. He raised an eyebrow at him as he took another bite of his cake.  
  
"You were kind of distracted earlier, but Kira invited you to lunch on Sunday and I said we'd be there," Isaac informed him. "Is that okay?"  
  
Scott nodded, swallowing his food. "That's fine. Thanks."  
  
"Oh, and I _may_ have said we'd take Liam out for dinner after his game on Saturday," Isaac said.   
  
Scott gave him a _look_.  "And I assume  _I'm_  paying for this dinner?"  
  
"Well, it's only fair since you weren't listening," Isaac said with a shrug.   
  
Scott shook his head with an amused laugh. "You know, sometimes it kind of feels like we're the pack parents. I'm the dad, Stiles is the mom, and you're the step dad. Well, except you know, they  _actually_  listen to you."  
  
Isaac's eyes widened, but only for a split second and then he laughed. "God,  _please_  don't tell me I'm married to  _Stiles_  in this scenario."  
  
"Of course not, you're married to  _me_ ," Scott said, and he focused his hearing, catching the way Isaac's heart stuttered slightly. He knew that would happen. Isaac always got flustered when it came to talk of marriage and soulmates, even when it was hypothetical.  
  
Scott had been trying for years to get Isaac to tell him what kind of person his soulmate would ideally be, but Isaac had never seemed interested in talking about it with him. He didn't date or talk about marriage or really seem to care much about his soulmate. Well, besides that day at lunch, but even then he’d deflected at the first opportunity.  
  
"Oh, well, I _do_ love Mexican," Isaac said with a sly grin.  
  
Scott burst into laughter and so did Isaac. 

After that Scott made sure to pay attention to the rest of his pack, pulling them into conversations and engaging with them like he should've been doing earlier.

He knew he tended to get caught up in Allison sometimes - she was his first love after all - but he always tried to make up for it in the end. Considering the loyalty he often felt radiating from each of them, he was pretty sure they forgave him for it. 

By the time dinner was through, Scott had talked with everyone and was overflowing with happiness and the warmth that came from being with his pack. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac stared up at Allison's apartment, feeling nervous and unsure of himself. He wanted to be here when she woke up, just so he could know first thing. It would be hell to be forced to wait all day. 

After the chaotic mess that was their high school years, everyone in the pack had keys to each others apartments for safety reasons. So it wasn't like he was breaking in or anything, but he and Allison weren't particularly close so just randomly showing up would probably seem weird. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he saw it was a text from Scott, asking him where he was. He didn't text him back and instead texted Stiles. 

|  _I'm outside Allison's apartment_. |

His phone buzzed immediately. |  _She doesn't go to sleep until 2AM so wait until after then_. |

|  _You're not going to try to talk me out of it?_  | Isaac questioned.

|  _No._  | After Stiles' little stunt at dinner it wasn't too surprising of a response. 

His phone buzzed with another text. |  _Do you want me to?_  | 

|  _No_. | Isaac replied. 

|  _I'll see you tomorrow_. |  Stiles texted back. 

Isaac checked the time and saw he still had a couple of hours before Allison headed to bed so he decided to call Malia. She was always up late and wouldn't judge him for what he was doing. She would probably do the same thing when Stiles turned twenty one in a few months except she wouldn't have to sneak in after he fell asleep since they were  _actually_  close. 

They talked until about two-thirty in the morning and then Isaac finally decided it was time to go up. The apartment was dark and silent as he entered and he took that as a good sign. He headed straight to the living room, making sure to listen for any hint that Allison was still awake, but he didn't hear anything. 

He made himself comfy on the couch and closed his eyes, hoping he would wake up to good news. 

 

* * *

 

Scott opened his eyes and found himself lying in a  _very_  familiar living room. He looked all around just to confirm where he was. He was  _definitely_  in Allison's apartment. 

_It's her! It's Allison!_

Scott laughed hysterically, pumping his fist in the air excitedly, before getting up to look for Allison's phone so he could call Stiles. He searched all around the living room, but didn't find it so he headed towards her bedroom. 

He vaguely registered that he felt taller, but he was overflowing with happiness and it didn't fully sink in. He walked into Allison's room and it only took him a moment to spot her phone on the bedside table. 

He unlocked it and quickly found Stiles' number, but before he could hit call a voice startled him. 

" _Isaac_?"

Scott froze in place at the unexpected voice. His stomach dropped when it occured to him that he knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere. 

_Allison._

He heard her coming closer and turned to look at her. She was in her pajamas and still looked sleep-ruffled.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"  Allison asked, sounding worried. 

_It's not her._

"I'm not Isaac," he told her.

Allison paused, and he could practually see her sleep-addled brain trying to process what he meant. After a second she said, "Oh! You're his soulmate then?" 

Scott nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as the idea of  _Isaac_  being his soulmate finally struck him. 

_Oh God. Isaac is my soulmate! Isaac! I'm in Isaac's body!_

Allison came forward, offering out her hand politely and like she wasn't wearing just a tank top and underwear.  "I'm Allison."

"I know," Scott said, his brain not quite up to speed yet. It was still stuck on the whole  _Isaac_   _being his soulmate_ thing. 

Allison looked at him curiously. "You  _know_?" 

Scott nodded dumbly, not sure how to just say it was _him_ in Isaac's body. Luckily, he didn't have to. 

"But ho - " Allison's eyes widened suddenly with realisation and she cut off midquestion, taking a step back. "Scott?"

Scott nodded again because he couldn't speak. 

The room was dead silent and it unnerved Scott. He looked around the room as he tried to think of something to say and that's when he noticed the suitcases. 

"Are you  _leaving_?" Scott asked, his eyes darting to Allison. 

Allison hesitated to answer, but then she took a step closer, grabbing Scott's -Isaac's - wrist and said,  "Scott, I love you, I've always loved you. You're my _first_ love, but I just...I wasn't sure it would be  _my_ body you woke up in today. So if it turned out we weren't soulmates, I was going to go to Paris to deal with that."

Scott felt like his whole world had just come crumbling down around him. He had been so _certain_ , but Allison had been ready to run because she wasn't. And maybe Scott should have expected this, since Allison had voiced her doubts numerous times, but he’d thought she'd come around the last time they talked about this. 

Not to mention the fact that she was _right_ to doubt they were soulmates and that apparently  _Isaac_  was the person for him. 

It was an overwhelming realization and Scott practically fell onto her bed. 

"Scott?" She questioned gently, sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I - I don't know," Scott answered honestly. 

Allison pulled him into a hug and he barely managed to put his arm around her in response.

_It's not Allison._

 

* * *

 

Isaac felt like someone was watching him. It was a persistent feeling, and it pulled him into conciousness. He opened his eyes and he groaned at the sight of a very familiar face. 

"Go away, Stiles," he said, rolling away from him. 

"You know my name?" Stiles asked, sounding confused. 

Isaac snorted. "Of course I do, dumbass."

"Dumbass?" Stiles manhandled Isaac so he was facing him. "Who are you?" 

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Can I go back to sleep now? I was having a dream that involved Scott and baking cookies."

"Baking cook - _Isaac_?" Stiles questioned. 

"That's my name." Isaac muttered rolling away again and planting his face in the pillow, he took a deep breath and was hit with the scent of Irish Spring, cinnamon and werewolf. _Alpha_ , werewolf. 

Isaac jolted upright because that was undeniably  _Scott's_  scent. 

He turned to look at Stiles who was staring at him in shock. 

Thirty seconds went by in silence and then Stiles started making noises of excitement.

" _Isaac,_  you're Scott's  _soulmate_!" Stiles exclaimed, laughing happily. 

Isaac started laughing somewhat hysterically as the full weight of that statement sunk in. He fell back onto Scott's bed and just kept laughing because it was too good to be true. It was everything Isaac had ever wanted and he didn't know how to handle it. 

_I'm in his body! I'm Scott's soulmate!_

And then another realization hit him, and he stopped laughing. 

"Do you think Scott's upset that it's _me_?" He asked and Stiles stopped laughing too. 

It was quiet in the room, but only for a moment. The bed dipped to his right. 

"He’s probably upset that it  _isn't_  Allison, but not because it's  _you_  specifically," Stiles told him.

Isaac sighed heavily. "Why do I feel like this isn't going to be easy?" 

"Maybe because nothing's ever been easy for you?" Stiles suggested. 

Isaac frowned and rubbed a hand over his face. 

Stiles put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, Scott's not going to reject you or anything, but he might need a little time to wrap his head around this. I mean, he was so _sure_  it was Allison and the only reason he  _ever_  considered anyone else is because of what happened with me and Lydia. Remember that? I'd been obssessed with her forever and then the first day of senior year, Parrish woke up in her body."

Isaac did remember that. Stiles had reeked of sadness for a month straight and only _Malia_ seemed able to cheer him up after. 

"I can give him time," Isaac said. "I'd give him anything he needed."

Stiles squeezed his shoulder. "I know you would."

They were both quiet for a moment then Stiles said, " _So_  you were dreaming about baking cookies with Scott? That's  _adorable_."

Isaac promptly shoved him off the bed. 

 

* * *

 

Scott found he couldn't gather the courage to enter his apartment so after twenty minutes of failing to enter, Stiles opened the door and dragged him inside with an exasperated  _oh my god, you're supposed to be a true Alpha not Courage the cowardly dog!_

Stiles led him to the kitchen where Isaac was cooking breakfast, and forced him to sit at the island before going over to mandhandle Isaac away from the stove - which prompted a bunch of protests, particularly when Stiles said _he_ could finish up - and sit him next to Scott. 

Neither of them could look at each other, and neither of them said anything for a few awkward minutes, but Scott knew Isaac actually wanted to talk - he wouldn't have let Stiles manhandle him if he hadn't - so he decided to take charge. 

"So. This is a surprise." Scott wanted to cringe at his own choice of words, but he wasn't sure how else to start this conversation. 

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. 

"Are you...are you  _okay_  with this?" Scott asked. 

"It's... _surprising_ , but yeah, I am." Isaac answered. "More than okay."

Stiles coughed loudly, and both Scott and Isaac looked at him. 

Stiles gave Isaac a _look_ , then gave Scott two thumbs up when he noticed he was staring too.

"Are  _you_  okay?" Isaac asked, causing Scott to finally look at him - which it was _weird_ staring at his own face. "I know how much you wanted it to be Allison."

Scott's heart skipped a beat, both sadness and nervousness settling into his stomach. He didn't want to lie to Isaac, but he didn't want to hurt him either. He had to answer carefully so his words wouldn't be interpreted wrong. 

"I'm...I'm sad that it wasn't her, and I might need some time to come to terms with that, but I'm not upset that it's you," Scott said, and he noticed the slight head tilt as Isaac listened to his heartbeat.

It made Scott realize that Isaac  _never_  did that to him. He always seemed to take Scott at his word.

Isaac looked relieved. "Good, because I don't think I could handle my  _soulmate_  rejecting me."

"I would never reject you," Scott told him honestly. In fact, considering Isaac's overall reluctance about soulmates, it would make more sense if _he_ rejected _Scott_. 

Isaac grinned. 

_This isn't as hard as I thought it would be._

"Then, why didn't you ever consider him?" Stiles asked, from where he still stood in front of the stove. 

Scott's eyes widened because  _what the hell was Stiles doing?_

"I told you  _I_  would ask him!" Isaac exclaimed, sounding distressed. 

"Well I'm sorry but after having to drag Scott into his own apartment and force you both to sit down to even have this talk, I felt I needed to intervene!" Stiles told him. 

Scott's gut churned with anxiety, especially when Isaac caught his eye, then looked away in embarrassment. 

"I - I did," Scott admitted, turning to face Isaac fully, "but I thought you hated the whole idea of soulmates because you never liked talking about it and when you did it wasn't exactly positive. And after a while, I just kind of assumed you'd always be with me anyway, so it didn't matter if you were or not."

Isaac looked up at him with wide brown eyes - and wow it was really weird watching his own face - and gave him a shy smile. 

Scott smiled back, likely just as shyly.

The stove clicking off drew their attention and Stiles announced breakfast was ready. 

Scott sniffed the air, smelling eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns and chorizo. He grinned at Isaac. "You made my favorites."

Isaac looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I thought it would cheer you up if you came back all bummed out."

Scott flooded with affection for him. It was just like Isaac to do something so considerate. Scott reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you."

Isaac puffed up at little at the attention, and it made Scott wonder if he really was that obvious whenever someone showed him affection.

"Come fix your plates!" Stiles called.

Scott got up first, Isaac trailing after him. Stiles handed them their plates and announced he was going to go find something on Netflix for them to watch. 

Scott might've wished for Stiles to leave, but he wasn't sure he could face Isaac alone just yet. Despite having talked a bit about the whole situation, it was still so new and unexpected. And he needed a little more time to process. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac tried not to stare at Scott all day, but it was really hard. Not only because it was freaky watching his own body move and not being the one in control of it, but because he felt this uncontrollable urge to see if Scott was looking at him. 

He  _did_  catch Scott looking at him a few times, but they both would get embarrassed and look away. It was like they were still sixteen, dancing around their crush and hoping the other one would be brave enough to make the first move. Except Isaac didn't think Scott had a crush on him. It felt more like he was finally considering him.

And it felt pretty nice, even if Stiles was sitting in between them. 

They were in the middle of their third movie on Netflix when Stiles suddenly paused it. 

"So I took the liberty of texting the pack the news," Stiles announced. 

"How'd they react?" Scott asked. 

"They're really happy for you guys," Stiles said. He handed Scott his phone, and Isaac watched him scroll through the messages. He seemed a little confused, but Isaac understood when he read the messages. 

**| From: Liam**

_I KNEW IT_! |

**| From: Malia**

_Good_.  _I bet Isaac's happy._ |

Isaac blushed because  _oh_. That implied something.

**| From: Parrish**

  _That's great news! I always thought they'd be good together._   |

Isaac could feel Scott watching him and tried not squirm as he read. 

  **| From: Hayden**

 _Thank God. Now Isaac can stop reeking of longing_.  |

_Gee, thanks Hayden. I'll remember that the next time we train._

**| From: Lydia**

_I totally saw this coming_. |

**| From: Kira**

_I'm so happy for them!_   |

**| From: Erica**

  _As long as Isaac is happy._   |

**| From: Boyd**

  _Thank God._    |

**| From: Derek**

  _OK._  |

_Thanks, Derek. As enthusiastic as ever I see._

**| From: Danny**

_Great. Now they can finally fuck and get rid of all that built up tension_. |

Isaac felt himself turning red again and handed Stiles his phone back. "At least everyone seems to be happy for us," Isaac said. 

"Yeah," Scott agreed quietly. 

And that one word sent a spike of anxiety through Isaac. 

Stiles resumed the movie, and they settled into the couch again. 

Scott didn't look at him anymore.

 

* * *

 

Scott waited until Stiles shut the door on his way out before blurting out the question that had been burning in the back of his mind since he read the messages from his pack. 

"Are you in love with me?" 

Isaac ran into the end table - apparently on his way out of the room - and knocked off the lamp that was usually there. He must've been too shocked by the question to catch it because he didn't even react to it as it fell.

Scott stayed where he was on the couch and just kept his gaze locked on Isaac, listening to his heartbeat - which was racing now.

"Yes," Isaac whispered. 

"How long?"

Isaac's heart stuttered, but he still answered, "Since the night Derek kicked me out and you took me into your pack."

Now it was Scott's heart that stuttered because that was _years_ ago. 

"Is...is that why I woke up in Allison's apartment today? Because you wanted to know first thing if I woke up in her body?" Scott asked. 

Isaac looked away from him. "Yes."

Nothing made sense today. Scott had been wrong about Allison. Isaac, who had always seemed to hate the very _idea_ of soulmates was Scott's. His pack had apparently all seen it coming. Isaac was already in love with him and had been for a while.

It was a lot to take in. 

Scott nodded to himself and after a moment he got off the couch. Part of him  _really_  wanted to run to his room and try to process everything all on his own. But Isaac smelled anxious and scared, and Scott couldn't have that. 

He walked over to Isaac and pulled him into a hug. 

"I've got a lot of catching up to do," Scott told him. 

Isaac seemed reassured by his words and hugged him back, the smell of his worry beginning to fade away.

"That's okay. We've got nothing but time," Isaac said. 

Scott smiled as he rested his head on top of Isaac's. He might not be  _in_  love with Isaac yet, but the love he'd always felt for his friend swelled in his chest. 

"Do you mind if we turn in early? It's kind of freaking me out watching me give myself a hug."

Scott laughed and pulled away. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Do you want the shower first?"

Isaac turned red. "You want to shower when we're..."

Scott turned red too as he realized what he'd just suggested. Using the bathroom was one thing, but showering was another. "How about we skip the showers?"

Isaac nodded in agreement. 

"You can go to bed. I'll turn off everything in here and clean up the glass." Scott said.

Isaac's eyes darted to the broken lamp next to his feet. "Sorry about that, but you almost made my heart stop with your question."

Scott smiled. "I know. That's why I'm going to clean it up."

Isaac smiled too and hopped over all the glass. 

"Goodnight, Scott."

"Goodnight, Isaac."

Scott waited until he made it to the hallway to call out, "You better not drool on my pillows!" 

 

* * *

 

Isaac could feel Scott looking at him. Again. 

"You know, Liam's showing off for you. It's a shame you're not paying attention." Isaac said, stealing a glance at Scott. 

Scott looked away. 

Not much had changed between them in the three days since Scott's birthday. Scott seemed to watch him more, and he seemed hyperaware of every little touch, but that was about it. 

It was fine though, because Isaac didn't want to become a distraction like Allison had always been. Not that it was her fault of course, but she definitely didn't seem to mind when Scott paid her extra attention. 

Someone got hurt on the field and Isaac decided it was time for a break. 

"I'm going to get some nachos, do you want anything?" Isaac asked, getting up from the bleachers. 

"Depends. Can I have some of your nachos?" Scott asked. 

Isaac nodded and Scott requested a coke. Isaac waited until he was in line before focusing his hearing on Scott, already knowing he'd be talking to Liam.

Even though Liam was mechanically better at lacrosse than Scott, he still asked him for advice.

_"Watch out for thirty three, he seems ready to take you out of the game."_

_"Let him try. I'll heal."_

_"Liam."_

_"I know, I know, I'm kidding."_

" _You better be, and don't think I haven't noticed you targeting twenty three._ _"_

_"Oh. I thought you were two busy mooning after Isaac to notice."_

_"I'm not mooning over Isaac."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Will you just focus on the game?"_  Scott deflected. 

Isaac smirked because he heard Scott's heart skip.

_"I'm just saying, he's a good looking dude - "_

Scott growled lowly.

Liam laughed _. "You know he's your soulmate, right? I can't steal him away or anything."_

Scottdidn't respond.

 _"Though even if he wasn't, I don't think anyone could."_ Liam said. 

Isaac stopped listening as the whistle blew to resume the match. He really wished Liam hadn't said that. Sure, Scott already knew he was in love with him, but he didn't want Scott to feel pressured to return his feelings anymore than he probably already did.

Stiles, Mason, Corey, and Hayden had finally arrived by the time Isaac returned to the bleachers.

"Where have you guys been? The game's halfway over." Isaac asked as he took his place next to Scott. 

"The death trap broke down on the way here," Hayden said. 

"Hey! That death trap has been in this pack longer than you!" Stiles protested. 

Hayden raised an eyebrow at him. "So?'

"So?  _So_?" He turned to Scott and Isaac expectantly. "Will  _one_  of you please explain to her that Roscoe is like family, and we can't just replace her?"

Mason leaned so Scott and Isaac could see him past the others. "They were arguing about this the whole way here."

Isaac shook his head and decided to back Stiles up. "Roscoe has been through a lot with us and even though she's a little... _experienced_  that doesn't mean we can just give up on her. We didn't give up on  _you_  when you nearly killed Liam three full moons in a row."

Hayden rolled her eyes. " _Fine_ , but if the stupid thing is so important, can we as a pack at least front the money for him to take it to a mechanic?"

"We're struggling college students with our own apartments! We could barely afford going out to dinner for Scott's birthday." Stiles pointed out. 

"Yeah, and that's only because Parrish offered to pay for half of us," Isaac added. 

"And, _no_ , we're not begging Parrish for money," Scott interjected, likely seeing the lightbulb that practically appeared over Hayden's head like Isaac had.

Hayden frowned, then honed in on Isaac. "Can't _you_ pick us up from now on?"

Isaac sighed because he knew he was going to say yes, but that meant he wouldn't get to carpool with Scott and Liam anymore. 

"Can't your sister help you get a car?" Mason asked before Isaac could respond. 

"I've already asked, but after what happened to the last one, she doesn't think I can be trusted with a car," Hayden said, sounding annoyed. 

"Well, you  _did_  wolf out in a fit of road rage," Scott reminded her gently. 

"Yes, but no one got hurt," Hayden countered. 

"Except your car," Mason pointed out.

"Whatever." Hayden said, looking to Isaac. "Will you _please_ pick us up until Stiles can fix his death trap?"

"For the record I love the jeep and don't mind riding in it," Mason said. 

"Me neither," Corey seconded. 

"Actually, Hayden, why don't I teach you to drive my bike?" Scott suggested, surprising everyone. 

"Really?" She asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. I was thinking of selling it, but if you really hate riding with Stiles that much I'm willing to give it to you." Scott said. " _If_  you can promise not to wolf out while you're driving."

"I promise!" Hayden exclaimed before hugging Scott. 

A sense of pack, of family radiated off the two werewolves and Scott pulled Isaac into the hug too even though he had nothing to do with this new development. 

The crowd cheered loudly and they pulled apart to see Liam running down the field towards the goal. He threw the ball and it flew past the goalie into the net. 

"Let's go Liam!" Mason shouted, the others echoing him a moment later. 

Liam waved to all of them and after that, they were completely absorbed in the game. 

 

* * *

 

"So, you were planning on selling your bike?" Isaac asked as they were waiting in his car for Liam to finish showering. 

 "Yeah, I thought it was about time I got an actual car," Scott said. "I know you and Kira love riding with me on my bike, but it's not very pack efficient."

Isaac nodded.

Scott decided to  test the waters between them with what he said next. "I actually hadn't decided to sell it, but when Hayden asked you if you could pick her up, I knew you'd say yes, and I really didn't want to miss out on getting to spend extra time with you."

Isaac looked at him curiously and maybe a bit cautiously. "You know we live _and_ work together right?"

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, but we're usually busy with school and work and most of the time someone else is with us. We usually get an hour alone before Liam's games. I don't want to give that up."

Isaac's heart sped up. "Oh," he said with a smile. 

Scott smiled too. It seemed making Isaac happy was pretty easy and all he’d had to do was be honest about what he felt. He would just have to keep doing that and things between them would start to shift naturally. 

He didn't think it would take long for him to fall in love with Isaac. After all, it wasn't like his feelings for Isaac had always been strictly platonic, they'd just been drowned out by his feelings for Allison. Scott was ready to change that. 

"I didn't want to either," Isaac admitted. 

"But you were going to anyway because that's what you do," Scott said. "You put the wants and needs of the pack before your own."

Isaac seemed a little embarrassed as he said, "Not always. And I'm just following your lead. Always have."

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Hey, don't give me all the credit. You step in whenever you see a problem and you solve it. You've got good instincts! I couldn't ask for a better pack mate."

Isaac blushed and didn't seem to know how to react to the praise, but Scott could still smell the happiness in his chemo signals. "Don't tell the others. They'll think you’re biased."

Scott chuckled. "Maybe, but Isaac, they listen to you, they _trust_ you. I think they're just as happy as I am to have you in our pack."

Isaac looked away from him quickly. 

"I know I don't say it enough, but I'm glad you're my beta, and more importantly I'm glad you're my friend." Scott told him earnestly.

"And I'm glad you're my Alpha, and my best friend," Isaac said, still not looking at him. 

Scott smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Isaac usually reacted to praise by deflecting, preening or being kind of awkward about it. Still, all three were a lot better than when it made him nervous, when dread and anxiety flooded his chemo signals because he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It had taken a long time for Isaac to recover from his father's abuse.

And he still flinched sometimes if someone moved too fast towards him or froze in place if someone spoke too loud or too soft, but once his wolf reminded him of what he was or if Scott reached out to him as his Alpha, he snapped out of it. 

The door behind Scott opened and a second later Hayden got in, quickly followed by Liam. Scott let go of Isaac and turned to look at them.

They were both wet. 

"Next time, could you two at least wait until  _after_  we drop you off at your dorms?" Scott asked. 

They both shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Liam muttered. 

Scott shook his head and turned back around as Isaac started the car. "Teenagers."

"You're only two years older than us!" Liam exclaimed. 

 

* * *

 

"But I thought _I'd_  get your bike," Liam said with a pout directed at Scott. 

Scott glanced at Isaac for help, but Isaac just shrugged and settled more comfortably into the booth. It wasn't  _his_  bike after all. 

"Why?" Scott asked. 

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to stop himself and shrugged instead. 

Isaac found that curious. 

_What did he have to stop himself from saying?_

"Well, I'm sorry, but since Hayden actually has a license she gets the bike," Scott said with finality. 

Liam huffed as Hayden smirked at him victoriously. 

"I wouldn't look so smug," Isaac said. "If you can't control your road rage then Liam gets the bike."

Hayden frowned, Liam perked up, and Scott looked at him curiously. He just shrugged in response to him. They could talk about it later. 

Scott, oddly enough, smiled at him like he'd just made him happy somehow before turning to look at Liam. "So maybe you should try to get your licence now?" Scott suggested, then after briefly looking at Hayden added, "You know. Just in case."

"Isaac, will you help me brush up for my driving test?" Liam asked. 

"Sure," Isaac agreed easily. 

The waitress finally came up to take their food order, cutting off whatever else Liam was about to say. 

"Hey Liam, I think I left my wallet in Isaac's car, can you go get it for me?" Scott asked as soon as she was gone. 

"Sure," Liam said, holding his hand out for Isaac's keys. 

Isaac handed them over. 

"I'll go with you," Hayden offered as Liam slid out of the booth. 

Isaac frowned. "If you two aren't back in three minutes, I'm selling Scott's bike  _tomorrow_."

Hayden rolled her eyes and said, "Have a  _little_ faith in us, Lahey," as they walked away. 

Scott turned to Isaac immediately. "You do that a lot, huh?" 

Isaac furrowed his brow. "Do what?"

"Say stuff like 'We'll be there' or 'we'll take you' or negotiate with my things like they're yours." Scott said. 

Anxiety shot through Isaac and he hated that it did. Scott would _never_ hurt him. He probably didn't even realise how that sounded to Isaac. "Maybe," he said neutrally. 

Scott probably caught a whiff of his chemo signals because he fumbled with his next words, "No! I - Sorry, I - ah - I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Um. I'm not _mad_ or anything. I just noticed is all."

Isaac nodded, able to relax a little at the words.

"You think of us as a unit," Scott said, "I like that."

"You do?" Isaac questioned, and he sounded hopeful even to himself. 

Scott smiled. "Yeah. It's cute."

Isaac felt butterflies in his stomach as he said, " _You're_ cute."

Scott's smile grew impossibly bigger. 

_I told him he was cute and he...smiled at me._

"So are you," Scott told him as if it was just a fact. 

Isaac's stomach flipped. Scott had never flirted with him before and Isaac found he really, really liked it. Maybe this was Scott's way of showing him he was ready to find out what being soulmates meant. 

"I've always thought so, but I never thought to tell you," Scott admitted. "I was more concerned with Allison, then Kira, then Allison  _again_  to really consider what that meant and I'm sorry."

And there went Isaac's heart, stuttering again. "Sorry for what?"

"For every time I didn't notice you, and for every time I talked about Allison, and for every time I didn't realise I was hurting you." He looked so sincerely apologetic and it warmed Isaac's heart. 

"It's not your fault," Isaac said, "I was pretty determined to keep you from finding out about how I felt."

"But why?" Scott questioned. 

Isaac looked down at the wood of the table, scratching at it with his thumbnail. "While Soulmates are a blessing, they make it really scary to have feelings for anyone. I thought it would be easier for both of us if you didn't know."

Scott placed his hand over Isaac's, forcing him to stop scratching up the table.  "Isaac..." 

Isaac forced himself to look at Scott with a smile. "Don't worry about it so much, Scott. At least now I know my feelings won't be one-sided forever."

Scott grabbed his hand properly, interlocking their fingers. Isaac couldn't help staring at their hands. "You know I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few days," Scott said. "And do you know what I realized?"

"What?" Isaac asked. 

"You've always been there for me, but Allison hasn't."

And that wasn't what Isaac had expected to hear. He looked at Scott, but he was staring at their hands. 

"She's always kept me at a distance because she didn't trust herself around me and she loved me, but like you said, it's scary to have feelings for someone when you know they might not matter." Scott said. 

"But they do matter," Isaac protested, and Scott looked at him curiously. "It's not a waste to love someone just because they might not be your soulmate."

"You think so?" 

Isaac nodded. "It just means you get to know what love feels like more than once." 

Scott considered his words a moment then said, "I guess I never thought of it like that before," as he squeezed Isaac's hands, a soft smile on his face. 

Isaac returned his smile, feeling warm and hopeful the longer he stared into Scott's soft brown eyes. 

A camera flash caught their attention.

"Why would you even have the flash on?! You know what it does to our eyes!" Hayden whisper-yelled at Liam, who was apparently the one who'd taken the picture and was scrambling to hide his phone. 

Scott didn't let go of Isaac's hand, but he did move their hands under the table and turn towards the two betas. "Why are you taking pictures of us in the first place?"

Hayden slid into the booth while Liam struggled to answer. "I - I just thought you would want this beautiful moment captured."

"Oh my god, they _know_ when we lie, dumbass," Hayden said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling him down into the booth. "Stiles told us to text him if you two did anything cute."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

Scott shook his head like he didn't quite know what to do with his best friend.  

"We couldn't find your wallet by the way," Hayden said.

Scott made a noise in the back of his throat and then without warning he reached into Isaac's jacket, digging into the inside pocket. When his hand came out he was holding his wallet. 

"Oh! I still had it from earlier," Isaac said, remembering Scott handing it to him before they left the apartment.

"Married," Liam teased. 

Hayden snorted. 

Isaac rolled his eyes. 

Scott squeezed his hand until he looked at him. "So, listen," Scott said, "next week I'm going to be pretty busy with school and I won't see you much, but I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night on Saturday?"

"But Liam has a game," Isaac said without thinking. 

_What am I doing?!_

"I don't mind if you blow off  _one_  game to have your first date," Liam interjected. 

_First date._

Isaac's heart skipped a beat. 

"So?" Scott prompted.

"Depends," Isaac said, glad he sounded calm. "Will there be popcorn?"

"And gummy bears." Scott confirmed. 

"And ice cream?" Isaac questioned. 

"Whatever you want," Scott said with an amused smile. 

"Then Saturday it is," Isaac said, sounding more confident than he felt. His chemo signals probably gave him away, but werewolf ettiquette - unofficially - dictated that you didn't talk about someone's chemo signals unless absolutely necessary. 

Scott's smile grew wider. "Great. I'll get the snacks, you get the movies."

Isaac nodded, grinning so hard it probably made him look a little deranged. He took a sip of his coke just to make himself stop. 

"Can we order mozzarella sticks?" Hayden asked suddenly. 

"But we already ordered our food," Liam said. 

"I know, but I really want some," Hayden answered, then looked at Scott. " _Please?_ " she asked sweetly. 

Scott opened his wallet and sighed as he looked at how much money he had. "Go find the waitress and tell her."

Isaac shook his head as Hayden smiled and nudged Liam to get out of the booth. "You know, they're not actually your kids, right? You don't have to spoil them so much."

Scott quirked his eyebrow at him. "Says the guy who buys them whatever they want when you go to the mall."

"They need clothes, Scott!" Isaac exclaimed, and then he paused. Both of them stared at each other a moment, then burst into laughter. It was ridiculous really. They spent what little money they  _did_  have on their younger packmates and they couldn't seem to help it. 

Liam, Mason, and Corey all had their parents and Hayden had her sister so it wasn't like they needed to be taken care of by the pack like they were. It had just kind of happened after the Deadpool and the Dread Doctors. Werewolves or not, fighting assassins and pseudoscientists hell bent on creating the perfect evil was a lot for a bunch of teenagers. 

Once they stopped laughing, Liam teased them about being married again then started trying to make plans with Isaac to go driving.

Scott let go of his hand - and he barely refrained from pouting - but then he felt Scott put his arm behind him on the booth. He didn't think anything of it until Scott scooted closer to him. Scott let his arm fall off the booth and onto Isaac's shoulders. Isaac didn't outwardly react and kept talking to Liam, but his heart must've given him away because caught a glimpse of Scott smirking in his peripheral vision.

It was strange, but since their talk in the car, it felt like Scott had been testing things between them. He couldn't say he minded. Especially when it had led to plans for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far, the second part will be up eventually!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I missed while editing! I hope you enjoy this!

Scott paced nervously in front of his bike as he waited for Hayden. 

"She's still not out yet?" Kira asked through his earbud.

"No."

"But that's a good thing, right? If the interview went bad it would be over already," Kira reasoned. 

Scott moved the mic on his headphones closer to his mouth. "Right." 

He had promised Hayden he wouldn't listen in on her interview, and he got closer and closer to breaking it the longer he was forced to wait for her. 

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Kira asked, likely just to distract him. 

Scott stopped pacing, suddenly nervous for a whole new reason. "Yeah, but I'm kind of worried I'll mess it up somehow."

"How would you mess it up?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I should've suggested something better than a movie night." 

"Scott, do you remember our first date? The lightbulbs and watching Star Wars on Derek's laptop? That was the best date I've ever been on." Kira said. "Sometimes simple is the best way to go."

" _That_  was our best date?" Scott questions incredulously. "We were kidnapped and taken to an Aztec temple in Mexico where I almost killed you!"

"Yeah, but the first part was great," Kira insisted. "And hey! At least you know tonight can't go as badly as that."

Scott laughed. "God, I hope not."

"Just remember that Isaac's into you and he's probably  _just_  as nervous as you," Kira said, and it actually made him feel a little better.

"Scott!" 

Scott turned around and saw Hayden rushing towards him. He opened his arms just in time to catch her as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. 

"I got the job!" She exclaimed happily. 

"That's great! I knew you could do it!" Scott told her enthusiastically, his chest swelling with pride. 

"Give her the phone!" Kira exclaimed. 

Scott pulled away from Hayden, unplugged his headphones and handed her his phone. It was just a job as a barista at the campus Starbucks, but Hayden had gotten rejected by the last four places she'd applied to which had stung quite a bit for the beta. 

Scott waited patiently to get his phone back. Thankfully, it didn't take long, 

"Want to ride a little longer?" Scott asked, nodding to his bike. 

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" 

Scott looked at the time on his phone. He had roughly an hour and a half to go to the store and get ready. "Yes, actually...Do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?"

Hayden shakes her head. "No, I'm supposed to meet Mason and Corey at the library. Stiles is picking us up for the game there in like half an hour."

"All right, well text me if you need anything," Scott told her. "And give me updates about the game.""

"Actually, we've all been told not to bother you or Isaac tonight." 

"Let me guess. _Stiles_?"

Hayden nodded, looking amused. "He said he’d trap us all in a room surrounded by mountain ash if we didn't listen."

Scott shook his head. "Of course he did."

"He's just trying to be supportive," Hayden said. "And we don't really mind. We all want to support you guys too."

Scott smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're our Alpha, and the best person we know and Isaac's right there with you. You both deserve to be happy."

Scott felt warm and loved, a sense of family - of pack encompassing him. He hugged Hayden and she smelled happy, and a little embarrassed. 

"Thank you," Scott said. 

"Thank me by making Isaac happy," Hayden mumbled against his shoulder. "He won't say it, but it's been hard on him to watch you pine after Allison."

Scott pulled away. "I know, and I want to make it up to him."

"Good. Now get going before I say anymore mushy crap," Hayden said, taking a step back. 

Scott chuckled, backing up towards his bike. "I'll see you Monday."

"See you."

Scott made a quick stop to the convenience store near his apartment to get the snacks, and then another to a small flower shop he spotted on his way home. 

He didn't know if Isaac even liked flowers, but thought the gesture might be appreciated either way. He went with a single long stemmed rose just to be safe. Once he got home, he put the snacks up, put the rose in his room and took a shower. 

As it had been agreed upon during the week, they would wear pajamas and build a fort in the living room to sleep in, but it still felt weird not dressing up for a date. He focused his hearing as he got dressed, but he didn't hear Isaac anywhere in the apartment. 

He checked his phone and saw he still had half an hour before their date so he went to the living room and watched a rerun of How I Met Your Mother. An hour went by and Scott started to fill with dread at the thought that Isaac was going to stand him up, but then there was a knock on the door. 

He practically ran to the door, barely remembering to grab the rose. 

Isaac was stood there in oversized rubber ducky pajamas with a bouquet of roses and a sheepish smile. "Sorry I'm late. Something came up."

Scott grinned. "No worries, but why'd you knock?"

Isaac shrugged. "Thought it'd feel more like a date that way than if I just barged in."

Scott's grin widened, and he nodded to the roses, "Are those for me?"

Isaac handed him the bouquet, and Scott offered him the rose. Isaac blushed, and Scott's face felt a little hot, but it couldn't be helped. This was completely new territory for them. 

"Thanks," they both said at the both time, causing them to share a laugh. 

"Nice pjs," Scott said. 

Isaac looked down at himself, then back up with a rueful smile. "I didn't want to show up and make you wait for me to get ready so I borrowed these from Parrish. I'm pretty sure they were a gag gift from Stiles."

Scott laughed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better you look adorable in them."

"I think you mean ridiculous," Isaac said, playing with the loose fabric around his stomach. 

Scott grabbed his hand and stepped into his space. "No. I don't think I do."

Isaac swallowed and cleared his throat. "Did you get my gummy bears?" 

"And popcorn, and ice cream," Scott said. "I also got Skittles." 

"Sour?" 

"Of course...Did you get the movies?"

Isaac frowned. "I left them in my car." He squeezed Scott's hand, ducking his head so his big blue eyes were looking up at him. "Will you go get them for me? Sadie's downstairs and she already mocked me and my duckies. I can't take another blow to my ego." 

Scott chuckled. "All right, but you have to make the popcorn and put my roses in a vase."

"Deal," Isaac agreed immediately, straightening back up to his full height. 

Scott handed him the roses and took Isaac's keys from the pocket on his pajama shirt. "I'll be right back."

Sadie was indeed still downstairs and instead of saying something mean like she normally did, she visibly checked him out and said, "Nice pjs, McCall," which was the nicest thing she had ever said to either him or Isaac. He just smiled at her politely and continued on out to Isaac's car. 

As soon as he opened the door he was hit by the scent of someone's chemo signals. They weren't from anyone in his pack, but they seemed familiar. He inhaled deeply to try and examine the scent more closely, but he couldn't place it. All he could place was the emotion practically dripping from the passenger seat - _fear._

He frowned.  _Who was with Isaac? Why were they so terrified?_

Scott quickly grabbed the movies from the backseat, intending to go back upstairs and question Isaac, but then _Isaac's_ chemo signals finally cut through the other person's, nervous excitement and anxiety drowning out the fear. 

He smiled because that was how Isaac must've felt on his way back home. He decided then that he could ask about the mystery person in the morning. Tonight was supposed to be special and Scott had told himself he’d embrace this change in his relationship with Isaac at every turn. He wouldn't let his feelings for Allison get in the way because Isaac deserved better than a soulmate hung up on his ex.

Isaac was sitting on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn in his lap when he joined him in the living room. He saw two vases on the coffee table, one filled with the roses from his bouquet and the other holding Isaac's singular rose. 

"You know, I would've gotten you a bouquet too, but I wasn't sure if you even liked flowers." Scott said as he sat on the couch. 

"And I wasn't sure if you did either, so I just decided to go for it."

"Do you even like flowers?" Scott questioned. 

"I didn't think so until you gave me one." 

"Me neither honestly. I used to get flowers for Kira, but I've never been given any before now."

"So...you like them?"

Scott offered him a smile. "Yeah."

Isaac briefly smiled back before leaning over to grab the bag the movies were in. Scott sniffed subtly and picked up on the same nervous excitement from earlier. 

"I raided everyone's movie collections so we'd have more options," Isaac told him, pulling out some of the movies and spreading them out on the cushion in between them. 

Scott scanned through the movies, curious as to what kinds of movies they might watch. "You brought all of the Harry Potter movies?" He asked excitedly, looking up from the box set and up at Isaac. 

Isaac grinned. "Yeah. I remembered that neither of us had seen them so I borrowed them from Mason in case you wanted to finally watch them."

"Well it looks like we found what we're watching." Scott said, picking up the box set and jumping to his feet. 

"So how did Hayden's interview go?"

Scott filled with pride as he answered, "It went great actually! She got the job."

"That's awesome! I've got to call her tomorrow to congratulate her." Isaac said as he began putting the other movies away. "And how did riding lesson go?" 

Scott walked over to where their Xbox One rested on the TV stand.  "She had a little trouble distributing her weight at first, but she caught on pretty quickly. I think we can trust her with it."

"Well, that's good, but what should we do about Liam?" 

"I think he still needs to get his licence, before we worry about that," Scott reminded him. 

"Yeah, but if he passes this time maybe we could hint to his parents about a car?" Isaac suggested. "I mean, I don't mind giving him rides, but I could use some extra time to study."

Scott put in the Sorcerer's Stone and rejoined Isaac on the couch, sitting right next to him. "All right, we can _hint_ about a car if he passes, but if he doesn't, I wouldn't mind giving him rides whenever you need to study."

"But then  _you_  won't have time to study before work," Isaac pointed out. "I can at least study in between calls and walk-ins."

"And so can I when our shifts swap," Scott countered. "Really, it's not a big deal, Isaac. Besides, Hayden's going to have my bike soon so it probably won't matter anyway."

"Right."

Scott laughed suddenly as a thought struck him. 

"What?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Nothing, just...Stiles told everyone to leave us alone tonight, but here we are talking about Liam and Hayden."

"Oh, uh, _sorry."_

"No, it's fine, but maybe we should try to avoid talking about them until tomorrow? This is supposed to be a date after all."

"Right. Dates are supposed to be about getting to know each other, not discussing how our packmates get around the city."

"Exactly. So no more pack talk, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good." Scott said as he turned to look at the TV - the volume all the way down for some reason so he couldn't hear the trailer playing. 

"But then what are we supposed to talk about? We've been friends for years and we practically know everything about each other."

"I'm sure there's plenty of stuff we don't know." Scott told him, turning to face him. 

"All right, then ask me something you think I don't know about you," Isaac challenged. 

Scott thought for a long moment, trying to think of something Isaac wouldn't know. Finally, he asked, "Who is my  _male_ celebrity crush?" 

"Easy. The Rock." Isaac answered with a smirk. 

Scott frowned. "How did you know? I only told Kira about that."

"Scott, you have his Instagram notifications turned on and I can literally smell how happy you get when you see a picture of him." Isaac pointed out. 

Scott's frown deepened. "All right, well, I'll give you that one, but I still think there's a lot we don't know about each other. Ask me something."

"Okay, uh...what is my favorite comic book?" 

Scott felt as if he knew the answer so he thought carefully until it came to him. "Night of the living Deadpool!"

He realized he’d only proved Isaac's point and deflated a bit at his eyebrow raise. 

"Well, I know that because you almost cried when Stiles bought it for your birthday last year." Scott reasoned. 

"Fair enough." Isaac said. "So tell me something about you I couldn't possibly know or guess."

Scott grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth as started to think. He had told Isaac so many things over the years and it was hard to keep to track, but after a while of them eating popcorn while Scott thought of something he finally asked, "Did you know I used to take karate when I was younger?"

Isaac looked surprised. " _No_ actually."

"So then you probably don't know I got into a fight with one of my classmates because he was picking on Stiles and broke my nose." 

"He broke your nose?" Isaac asked, sounding shocked. 

Scott looked at the TV, feeling his face heat up as he said. "Not exactly.  When I tried to hit him, I tripped over my karate pants and face planted onto the edge of the mat."

Isaac made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Oh," he said in a light tone, obviously trying not to laugh. 

"It's okay to laugh, you know? My mom did too - well, after she was done yelling at me for trying to fight someone."

Isaac burst into laughter the second he stopped talking and Scott smiled, enjoying the carefree sound. 

"I was banned from karate after that, but at least Stiles appreciated the gesture." Scott added. 

Isaac snorted. "I'm sure he did," he said, forcing himself to stop laughing, an amused grin settling on his face instead. 

"Your turn," Scott told him. He moved himself to the opposite end of the couch, putting his back against the armrest to face Isaac and letting his legs stretch across the cushions between them. 

Isaac mirrored him, swinging his legs onto the couch to rest next to Scott's. "Did I ever tell you about how I got banned from the community center?" 

Scott shook his head, reaching for the half-empty popcorn bowl that Isaac offered to him. 

"Well, I was six and Camden and I used to go there every day after school until Mom got off of work," Isaac said. "And there was this really mean woman there who ran the arts and crafts department, Mrs. Pierce. She  _hated_  me because I never listened to any of her criticisms on my art - which it was the  _community center_ not a freaking art gallery - not to mention I was  _six._ "

Scott chuckled. 

"And one day, I had just had had enough of her and her little comments so I decided to draw her."

"Oh my god," Scott said, already knowing whatever he said was going to be good.

"She came up to me while I was drawing and I said ' _look, it's you, Mrs. Pierce._ ' and she was like ' _me_?' So I held it up for her to see properly and I'll never forget the look on her face as she took in the the image of her tombstone with the words fugly old bat written on it. Her eyes went wide, and she just stood there with her mouth open for a second and then she started yelling at me."

Scott tilted his head. "That doesn't seem to warrant a ban from the community center?"

Isaac grinned. "No, but the crap I took on her desk was."

 _"Isaac!"_ Scott exclaimed with a laugh. "That's disgusting!"

Isaac just shrugged. "She deserved it for being such a dick to children."

Scott laughed incredulously. It was easily the most ridiculous story Isaac had ever told him. 

"Camden thought it was hilarious, but mom grounded me for a month after that." Isaac said, a nostalgic smile on his face as he pictured his family. 

Scott smiled and poked Isaac's side with his toe until he met his gaze. "You know, you've talked a little about your dad, but you never mention Camden or your mother."

"That's because I try not to think of them," Isaac admitted. "My dad he...he didn't like it if I mentioned them so I just got used to not talking about them and now I just...well they've been gone so long it feels out of place to talk about them - like the time for that passed already."

"But do you  _want_  to talk about them?" 

"I...I don't know."

"Well, if you ever do want to, I'm here." Scott told him earnestly.

Isaac gave him a soft smile. "Thanks."

"So, do you want to start the movie or talk some more?" 

"Start the movie." Isaac answered. "We can talk some more once we're in the fort."

"Sounds good." Scott said. "Do you want your ice cream?"

"Oh! Yeah!" 

Scott chuckled at his enthusiasm before jumping up to go get their ice cream. When he returned they turned up the TV and finally delved into the world of Harry Potter.

 

* * *

 

Around 3AM Scott found himself lying next to Isaac in a poorly crafted fort made up of bedsheets, various pillows and couch cushions. The apartment was quiet apart from their breathing.

Scott wanted to pull Isaac close, but he didn't know if that was allowed and he didn't want to push for too much. He wasn't even sure how much _he_ was ready for, let alone Isaac. 

"Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah?" 

"I saw Allison today."

"I thought she was in Paris?" Scott questioned, looking at him curiously.

"She just got back today. Said she didn't want to miss too many classes," Isaac explained, but he didn't look at Scott.

"Oh," Scott didn't really know how to respond to this information. 

"I just thought you might want to know,"

"Well, it's always good to know where my packmates are," Scott told him, "but I said no pack talk, remember?"

"Yeah, but Allison isn't just pack to you," Isaac pointed out and Scott finally understood.

He reached between them and grabbed Isaac's hand. "No, she _isn't_ , but she's also not my soulmate. _You_ are. And that means you're not just pack to me either."

Isaac still didn't look at him. 

"My feelings for Allison have already started changing." Scott continued, pulling Isaac's hand to his chest. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" 

"Because after the shock of it being you and not Allison wore off, I realized I felt relieved," Scott told him.

Isaac looked at him then. "Relieved?"

"Relieved." Scott confirmed. "Because I like our life together and I didn't want us to have to change anything for another person. I like fighting with you for the bathroom in the morning, and eating breakfast together. I like going over our schedule for the day. I like reminding you to give me your laundry and you telling me you're going to make dinner because we can't eat fast food every night. I just know we would've lost all of that if I'd woken up in Allison - or anyone else's body - and I don't want to. Not ever."

Isaac moved closer so their sides were touching now.  "Me neither," he admitted quietly.  

"So don't ever think you were second best or some consolation prize because you're not," Scott said. "You're the one I've built my life around and whether I realized it or not, I never really left room for anyone else, not even Allison who I thought was my soulmate." 

Isaac didn't say anything, but he seemed to be deep in thought.

Scott shifted onto his side, keeping Isaac's hand against his chest. Isaac turned onto his side too.  

"Hi," Scott said quietly.

"Hi," Isaac repeated softly.

They stared at each other for a moment, Scott struck by how beautiful Isaac's eyes were even in the pale light of the TV shining through the sheets. 

"Scott?" Isaac asked quietly. 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you remember when Stiles asked you why you never considered me as your soulmate and you said you had?" 

"Yeah."

"When was that?"

Scott looked down at their hands. "When my mom got into that accident our first semester."

"Really? _Why?"_

"Because I hopped on my bike as soon as I got the call and headed to Beacon Hills. I didn't call or text anyone, but once I was finally there in that room with my mom and I saw how bad it was I regretted it... And then _you_ showed up minutes after I did and I was so relieved to not be alone."

"You were with me when the Doctor finally came to tell me what happened, you were with me in her room all night and you helped me take away her pain. You handled breaking the news to the pack so I didn't have to and you gave up two weeks of school to be with us. You helped me take care of her after she woke up and we were able to take her home."

"And one night, we were in the kitchen washing dishes after mom went to bed and it hit me how much I needed you. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side through all of that. Not even Stiles because I know he loves my mom, but it's just not the same as how _we_ love her. So I thought maybe you could be my soulmate because I needed it be _you_ that was there."

"I remember that night," Isaac said." You gave me a hug so long I got kind of worried, but you just thanked me for being there and then suggested we watch a movie. That really cheesy romcom about that girl finding her soulmate."

"I think it was called Anyone, but Him," Scott said. 

"Yeah, that's it! God it was so bad. I think I spent the entire time making fun of it because it -" Isaac cut off abruptly. 

Scott didn't say anything, letting Isaac take in his sudden realization. 

After it had been quiet for a solid thirty seconds, Isaac said, "So, I made you think I could be your soulmate and then the same night I made you think I hated the idea of soulmates?"

"Well, I already suspected but you said 'I wish we lived in the days where soulmates didn't exist' and so I just decided it would be best if I didn't mention I thought we could be." Scott explained.  

Isaac groaned against his chest. "I only said that because I wanted you to be my soulmate and I was feeling particularly bitter that night because of the movie. I mean it just hit a little too close to home. Her best friend ended up being her soulmate, but she didn't want him to be because she had been in love with this model she'd gone to high school with."

The plot of the movie finally clicked into place. "And she did everything she could to try to prove it wasn't him, but by the end she finally realized it couldn't be anyone _but_ him," Scott filled in. 

 _Oh_. 

Scott rubbed Isaac's back gently. "I'd have to be not only an idiot, but the biggest jerk on the planet to try to prove you weren't my soulmate. You're amazing, Isaac and I'm lucky that it's you.

Isaac snuggled closer. "I...I want to say something, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Scott smiled to himself. He had a good idea of what Isaac wanted to say. "You can say it."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to say it until I feel it, but I think you should say it as much as you want." Scott said. 

Isaac nodded, and Scott heard him take a shaky breath before he whispered, "I love you, Scott."

Scott kissed the top of his head. He wanted the first time he said it to be when he knew he was in love with Isaac. When he knew his feelings had finally shifted. 

He didn't think it would take long, even if the transition from just friends to soulmates was a little rocky and confusing so far.

"Let's get some sleep," Scott said. 

"That's a great idea, but...can I be the big spoon?"

"Sure," Scott agreed easily, turning around while Isaac scooted up. Once Scott was situated comfortably, Isaac closed the distance between them, a solid line against Scott's back. He put his arm around Scott and they settled in for the night. 

 

* * *

 

Isaac snuggled closer to the intoxicating warmth radiating next to him. He was just starting to drift asleep again when he remembered _who_ he fell asleep with. He opened one eye and saw the top of Scott's head resting just under his chin, his face turned towards his chest. 

Isaac smiled sleepily. He had pictured waking up like this with Scott so many times and it made him feel warm and indescribably happy to actually get to do it now. 

"Good morning," Scott said, looking up at him with a smile of his own. He looked sleepy, but still more alert than Isaac.

"Morning," Isaac greeted. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

Isaac nodded, a big yawn preventing him from responding verbally. 

"Me too." Scott said, scooting upwards so they were at eye level. 

"Want to watch the rest of the movies tonight after work?" 

Scott smiled. "Sure, but you have to bring the snacks this time."

"Fair enough."

Scott reached over and put his hand on Isaac's face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb, down to his jawline and finally stopping at his chin. 

Isaac's heart sped up as he realized Scott was staring at his mouth. 

Scott started leaning forward, his eyes flicking up to meet Isaac's gaze. He stopped an inch away from Isaac's mouth - his breath ghosting across Isaac's lips. "Isaac, can I - '

"Tracy's back," Isaac blurted, cutting him off.

Scott paused, then pulled away so he could see Isaac's face. "Tracy? Tracy Stewart? What's she doing back?"

"She wants to join the pack. Apparently she hasn't liked being an Omega." Isaac explained like he wasn't panicking. "She wants to talk to you."

"Oh...Is  _she_  why you were late yesterday?"

Isaac nodded. "I took her to see Stiles and then I dropped her off at Lydia and Parrish's place."

"That explains the chemo signals," Scott muttered. 

Isaac frowned in confusion. "Chemo signals?"

"The ones in your car," Scott said. "You didn't notice them?"

"No...I guess I was a little distracted." Isaac admitted. He’d been a little caught up in thoughts about his first date with Scott to focus his senses on anything else.

Scott smiled and Isaac's heart stuttered because Scott still looked like he wanted to kiss him and he just wasn't ready. 

Scott studied his face - likely searching for any hint he might want to salvage his earlier attempt at a first kiss. Isaac pulled him into a hug instead, nuzzling into his neck. 

Scott hugged him back. He smelled confused, and a little disappointed, but he didn't pry.

"I have Tracy's number if you want to call her," Isaac said. 

Scott pulled away from him. "Okay. I'll, uh, I'll do that right now."

Isaac rolled away and grabbed his phone, handing it to Scott who immediately took it and left the fort. He buried his face in Scott's pillow, taking comfort in his scent.

_What is wrong with me?_

He let his hearing hone in on Scott after a minute, listening to him pace around the kitchen and talk to Tracy. They caught up for a few minutes then made plans to meet up for lunch and that seemed to end the conversation. He expected Scott to come back to the fort, but instead he walked the opposite way towards the bathroom. 

Isaac stopped listening and started taking down the fort. Scott returned just as he started folding the blankets. 

"Hey, so I'm going to have lunch with Tracy, do you want to come?" Scott asked, picking up the pillows. 

"Uh, no, I think I'm going to see if Malia wants to hang out."

"Okay."

"I can clean this all up if you want to get ready," Isaac offered. 

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Scott said before putting the pillows he’d grabbed on the couch. 

Isaac just smiled at him. 

Scott smiled back, then left him all alone.

Isaac sagged in relief. He felt like he’d really up messed the entire date by not kissing Scott and he just needed some time to deal with that. 

By the time he’d cleaned up the living room, Scott was ready to go out. 

"You sure you don't want to come?" Scott asked. 

"I'm sure," Isaac answered. "I talked to her yesterday, and she really wants to talk to you alone."

Scott nodded and headed towards the front door. "I'll see you later then."

"Later." 

Isaac gathered up all the blankets, intending to put them up when Scott suddenly did a U-turn and marched into his space and kissed his forehead - taking him by surprise. 

"It's _okay_ , Isaac. We can take things slow." Scott said. "So  _please_  stop smelling so guilty, all right?"

Isaac nodded dumbly - still shell shocked by the kiss. 

Scott tucked a loose curl behind Isaac's ear before taking a step back. "I'll see you at the clinic."

Isaac broke into a grin as the front door clicked shut. Seems he hadn't ruined anything after all. 

Still, now that he was more awake, he regretted not taking the opportunity to kiss Scott - the person he had been in love with since he was sixteen. He didn't know why he'd panicked, but he hoped Malia would have an answer for him. 

 

* * *

 

"What's wrong with me?" Isaac asked after he finished telling Malia everything. 

"You're a blushing virgin," Malia said matter of factly before biting into her burger. 

Isaac frowned. It wasn't like she'd had any experience either. "Lia, you're supposed to say  _nothing, Isaac, you're perfect just as you are_."

Malia just raised her eyebrow at him while she continued chewing. 

"Fine,  _maybe_  you have a point, but I've wanted to kiss Scott for ages, why would I panic like that?"

"Because you've never kissed anyone," Malia said. "And it was  _Scott_  so you clearly want it to be perfect, which is kind of dumb since you have  _zero_  experience."

"I thought Stiles taught you to be more sensitive to other people's feelings," Isaac muttered, sinking down in his chair.

"He did, but he also taught me that sometimes you have to be blunt too." 

"Lucky me."

Malia ignored him. "Look, your first kiss might be terrible or it might not, but I'm sure Scott's more than willing to help you practice either way."

Isaac couldn't help the dreamy smile on his face at the thought of  _practicing_  with Scott. 

Malia kicked him to get his attention. "Just try not to be so nervous. It really doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you act like the shy virgin you are around Scott, but around random people who hit on you you're confident and don't shy away even though you know you're going to turn them down." Malia said. 

"Well that's different. I don't care what they think, but Scott? He knows I'm in love with him and I don't want to scare him away by being too bold."

"One, you two are literally meant for each other, you cant scare him away. Two,  _he_  was the one trying to kiss  _you_  and three, I'm not saying you do anything extreme, just that you stop acting so shy. I mean, according to Liam, Stiles and Hayden you've been blushing. _Blushing_."

"Do  _all_  of you just talk about us behind our backs?" Isaac questioned miserably.

"Yes." Malia said shamelessly as she popped a fry into her mouth. 

Isaac groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"If it helps we only do it because we love you guys." Malia added. "Besides I'm sure once Stiles' birthday rolls around we'll stop."

Isaac groaned again, much louder. "That's four months from now!"

"Unfortunately," Malia sighed. 

Isaac lifted his head, dropping his hands from his face. She looked almost sad. "At least by then everyone will be talking about  _you_  and Stiles."

"You don't know if we're going to be soulmates."

"Not for sure, but I have this theory that werewolves can sense it."

"And what's this theory of yours based on?" Malia asked already sounding skeptical. 

"Well Boyd and Erica to start," Isaac said. "Erica used to tell me all the time that her inner wolf thought of Boyd as her mate. And that's what my wolf has always thought of Scott."

Malia hummed, considering it, then with a frown she said, "Oh God. If we do end up being soulmates, all of you are going to be obnoxious about it, aren't you?"

"Of course we are," Isaac told her with a smirk. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Good ones." She muttered. 

Isaac raised his eyebrow at her, still smirking, and she rolled her eyes.

"We're supposed to be talking about you and your inability to kiss Scott."  Malia said. 

Isaac's smirk vanished. 

"Isaac, you once beat up an _Alpha_ because you thought Scott was dying," Malia said. "You've fought against all kinds of supernatural creatures by his side, but you're afraid to kiss him?"

"In my defense, I never thought I'd get a chance to."

"So, what, now that you can, it's freaking you out?"

Isaac shrugged. 

"That's dumb."

"That's not helpful."

"How am I supposed to tell help if you're not being honest with me?" Malia asked. 

"I _am_ being honest with you!"

" _Are_ you? Because I think you know _exactly_ why you're so scared to kiss him."

Isaac huffed, and sunk back in his chair. "Okay so _maybe_ on my way here I realized that I'm scared for things to become real with Scott. I mean...I've been in love with him for ages and I've built this fantasy of us in my head of what we'd be like and I just...I'm terrified that once it becomes real I'll screw it up somehow."

"Why do you think you'll screw it up?"

"I'm damaged goods, Lia. It kind of comes with the territory."

That statement earned him another kick - one that had him clutching at his shin. 

"What was that for?!" Isaac exclaimed. 

"Being an idiot."

Isaac frowned. 

"I'm damaged goods too," Malia said, "but if I was lucky enough to get Stiles as my soulmate, I'd kiss him and never look back because if there's one thing Scott's taught me, it's that we _deserve_ to be happy. We've fought and we've bled and we've almost died for the life we have now. We've suffered enough, Isaac. We've earned our happily ever after."

Isaac blinked at her, her words loosening something inside him. 

"So stop over thinking and kiss him already," She added when he didn't respond.  Besides, the sooner you get the awkward first kiss out of the way, the sooner you can get to the good stuff."

Isaac's mind wandered to _the good stuff_ and Malia kicked him again. "Ow." He kicked her once in payback and she growled in warning so he wouldn't do it again. 

"Kiss Scott you coward," Malia said. 

"I will..."

Malia studied him through narrowed eyes. "If you still haven't kissed him by the full moon you’re on Liam duty that night."

Isaac frowned. 

"Don't give me that look. That gives you two and a half weeks."

Isaac sighed. "That's fair."

Malia placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. "Scott's going to be so happy whenever you _do_ kiss him I just know it."

Isaac smiled, and his put his hand over hers, grateful to have Malia as a friend and as a packmate. 

 

* * *

 

Scott waved to the little girl who'd come in to get her corgi treated for worms. She'd been a crying mess when she came in, convinced her puppy was dying because it had to be in the  _puppy hospital_ as her mom called it. Apparently hospitals made her think of her dead grandmother and after a lot of placating on Scott's part she'd calmed down.

She waved back with a smile before following her mom out. 

"You're really good with kids," Isaac commented from where he sat behind the reception desk. 

Scott turned to look at him and without thinking said, "Well one of us has to be if we ever have any of our own." His heart skipped the moment he realized what he he'd just implied. 

Isaac blushed, looking flustered. 

"Um. If you want kids that is."

"I do!" Isaac assured him quickly. "I just - um - I'm still reeling from...well,  _you know_."

"Me too," Scott admitted. "A - and we can talk about marriage and kids, and all that later. We have plenty of time."

Isaac nodded. He cleared his throat. "How did things go with Tracey?"

"Uh, she's going to be sticking around for a while."

"Yeah? Think she'll stay this time?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope so - I hope she can find whatever she's been missing with us."

Isaac smiled at that. 

"What?" Scott questioned. 

"It's just like you to help people find where they belong. It's part of why I fell in love with you."

Scott's heart stuttered, butterflies in his stomach. He knew Isaac loved him, and that he had encouraged him to say it, but the casual way he reminded Scott of this fact took him off guard. 

Isaac seemed to notice the palpitation because he looked away suddenly in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just thought after last night...um, sorry, I won't remind you if makes you feel pressured."

Scott walked up to the reception desk as he exclaimed, "No! It's fine! _I'm_ sorry. I just haven't heard you mention your feelings so casually before."

Isaac looked to him again, relief clear on his face. 

"Just out of curiosity...what made you fall in love with me? I mean I'm nothing special."

Isaac huffed. "Are you kidding me? You're strong, and you're smart and you're hard-working. You _inspire_ people to be better and you fight for them, especially when they can't fight for themselves.  _I'm_ the one who isn't special."

Scott scoffed. "Isaac, _of course_ you’re special! You're sweet, and loyal and tougher than anyone I know. You care so much about the people you love and you’d do anything for them. Not to mention how funny, or intelligent or all round incredible you are. I mean, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Isaac stared at him, blue eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. 

Scott felt his face heat as a thought struck him,  _Am...am I already in love with Isaac?_

But he couldn't seem to answer the question. 

"You really think I'm special?" Isaac asked in disbelief. 

That _was_ a question Scott could answer. "I _know_ you are."

Isaac blinked at him a moment, then an infectious grin spread across his face that Scott quickly mirrored.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment," Dr. Drake said, drawing their attention to her, "but Scott, I need you to clean the kennels."

"I'll get right on it!"

Dr. Drake smiled, and looked between them knowingly before heading towards her office. 

Scott leaned over the desk as soon as she was out of sight and kissed Isaac's cheek. The beta seemed stunned by the small display of affection, but happy nonetheless if his scent was anything to go by.

Whether the subtle shift from loving to in love had already happened or not, Scott knew for sure he liked making Isaac happy. Liked these little affections he was allowed now. 

 

* * *

 

"It's been two weeks since your date and you two still haven't kissed?!" Stiles exclaimed.  

Scott shushed him, offering an apologetic smile to the librarian who'd looked over at them before turning to Stiles. "That's what I said."

"Don't you  _want_  to kiss him?" Stiles questioned in a more volume appropriate manor.

"Of course I do, but every time I try he panics and hugs me or kisses my cheek instead," Scott said. 

Stiles frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, he's in love with you. Why wouldn't he be _dying_ to kiss you?"

Scott shrugged. "I think he wants to, but there's just something holding him back. And I don't want to pressure him or anything. I'm just worried that whatever the issue is, it has to do with his dad."

Understanding lit Stiles eyes. "Ah, well, that wouldn't be too surprising, but I don't think that's it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think he'd be so cuddly with you if that was the case." Stiles told him. 

"So then what do you think it could be?" Scott questioned.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the desk, obviously thinking. Eventually he stopped moving and said, "He's never kissed anyone."

"What?"

"I mean, think about it, he's never dated anyone or shown in interest in someone because he's been in love with you. He's probably just too nervous."

"You think so?" 

Stiles nodded confidently. "That's gotta be it."

"Are you sure? You know how he gets sometimes."

"He's still claustrophobic and flinchy but as long as you don't move too fast or talk too loudly or kiss him in a confined space, you should be fine." Stiles assured. 

Scott considered it, and decided Stiles was probably right. He’d just have to find a way to make Isaac less nervous.

 

* * *

 

Isaac watched Hayden and Tracy fight, noting that while Tracy had moves, Hayden was obviously more polished with her attacks. He turned to check on Liam and Corey who were also training. Liam hit harder, but Corey was faster - a product of not being allowed to use his camoflauge during practice. 

They didn't train as much as they used to, not having dealt with anything supernatural threatening them since they left Beacon Hills. Still, they trained the week of a full moon every couple of months to let out their aggression to make the night it actually arrived easier on themselves. They were lucky Derek had bought them an empty warehouse with some of the money Peter had left behind. 

"Switch," Isaac said. 

Liam and Hayden both switched, launching themselves at their new opponents immediately. Corey, who was used to it wasn't fazed by Hayden's attack, but Tracy nearly got caught in Liam's claws. 

The door to the warehouse opened and in stepped Scott and Stiles. 

"Hey!" Stiles greeted. "I've come to pick up the kids so they can get ready for the game."

"We're not kids!" Growled Hayden, sweeping Corey off his feet and making him fall onto the mat underneath them.

"Yeah, yeah, if you keep saying it maybe one day I'll believe you," Stiles said, going to sit next to Mason who'd been sitting in the corner quietly watching them practice. 

Corey sprung to his feet and kicked at Hayden, restarting their fight. To their left, Tracy got bested by Liam, but she got right back up and went back to sparring.

"How are they doing?" Scott asked as he joined Isaac.

"Pretty good actually," Isaac said quietly, intending for only Scott to hear. "Liam's as strong as ever, Corey's gotten faster, and Hayden's still the best at putting the others on the mat."

"What about Tracy?" Scott asked just as quietly.

"So far she's kept up pretty well with Hayden,  but it's obvious she doesn't have any kind of set fighting style. She mostly just reacts to attacks as they come." 

Scott hummed. "We should fix that next time."

"Definitely." Isaac agreed. 

"Want to show them how it's done?" 

Isaac grinned. "Sure."

Scott grinned back. It had been a while since they'd sparred, but they always had fun when they did. 

"Stop!" Isaac called, walking onto the mats. 

Both pairs of werewolves stopped fighting instantly. 

"Scott and I are going to demonstrate how we fight. Tracy, I want you to pay attention to Scott, Corey, you pay attention to me." Isaac said. 

Both of the aforementioned betas nodded and then all four of them cleared off the mats. 

Isaac waited until Scott stood across from him and then he let his claws grow. "Ready?"

Scott nodded, his own nails shifting into claws. "Are _you?"_  

Isaac launched himself at Scott, swiping towards Scott's chest, but Scott easily dodged him and grabbed his arm, using it to pull Isaac close and land a blow to his ribs. Isaac growled and clutched Scott's forearm to draw his attention away from his free hand that quickly swiped at Scott's side. 

He ripped Scott's shirt but didn't pierce the skin underneath. Scott retaliated by letting go of his arm and kicking him away. Isaac caught his balance and went on the attack again. They fought for a few minutes, getting lost in how fun it was that they almost forgot about the others until Liam cheered for Scott.

Both of them stopped, Isaac having to take a moment to calm down enough to speak. 

"Tracy,  Corey, remember how we fought because you'll be sparring again tomorrow." Isaac said. 

They both nodded. 

"Does this mean I can take the children now?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes," Isaac said, biting back a smile at Liam and Hayden's protest that they weren't children. He turned back to Scott.

"Can we keep going?" He asked. "We still have an hour and a half before we have to pick up Kira."

"Sure."

The others left, but they hardly noticed, too engrossed in sparring. They barely even registered their faces shifting. The wolf in Isaac was happy to prove his strength to his Alpha and it was quite the heady feeling. Scott also seemed to get some primal pleasure from it as well, growling low in challenge. 

Eventually, Scott pinned him to the mat, holding him down with the arm he used to force him to the ground. 

"I win," Scott announced gleefully. 

"Well, it _would_ be quite embarrassing to lose to your beta, especially when you're a true Alpha." Isaac said. 

"It would be," Scott agreed. "But you know  you're really strong and probably the only one in the pack that can keep up with me."

"That's only because you pull your punches," Isaac reasoned. "I've been inside your body. I felt how powerful you actually are."

"Well, I don't want to hurt you," Scott admitted.  

Isaac grabbed Scott's wrist, pulling his hand off his chest and kissing it softly. "I know." His heart might've skipped a beat if he wasn't riding an adrenaline high.

Scott smiled at him. "We better get going if we want to change before the game."

"Not yet," Isaac said, tugging on Scott's arm hard enough to bring them chest to chest. 

Scott chuckled. "I guess it won't hurt if we're a _little_ late."

Isaac brought his hand up to rest on Scott's cheek. He wanted to kiss him very much in that moment so he did - a quick peck on the lips.

Scott blinked at him, taken by surprise. 

Isaac's heart raced, staring up at Scott nervously. 

Slowly, Scott broke into a dopey grin. "I know you've never kissed anyone, but usually it's not that fast."

Isaac felt his face heat up. Before he could try to squirm away, Scott said, "Let me show you how it usually goes," as he leaned down, hovering briefly to allow Isaac to push him away. 

He didn't.

Scott kissed him, a firm press against Isaac's lips. He didn't push for more, letting Isaac take the lead when he finally started kissing back. 

Kissing Scott felt healing, stitching up the wound his father left when he convinced Isaac no one could ever love him. That even his soulmate would reject him once he saw how broken he was. How utterly pathetic. 

Isaac pulled away after a moment and just smiled up at Scott who returned it tenfold, the corners of his eyes crinkling like they did when he was happy. 

"How was that?" Isaac questioned.

"It was nice. _Really_ nice, actually."

Isaac's phone started ringing just as he opened his mouth to respond. 

"That's probably Kira wondering where we are," Scott said.

"We should get going."

But neither of them moved.

Instead, they watched each other for a moment and then Isaac nodded and Scott was kissing him. They kissed for a long moment and then Scott pulled away.

"To be continued?" He questioned hopefully.

Isaac's stomach did an excited flip. "To be continued," he confirmed.

Scott grinned and got off of him, extending his hand out to help Isaac to his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only planned for this to be two chapters, but this story got away from me so there's at least one more!
> 
> Also I posted a Scisaac one shot you can read [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485800)


End file.
